Get to know the gang
by qsailorm2002
Summary: hey this is just some new people for my story New begging for Yumerio


_Emilie _

_Is the smart girl of the family she gets 110% on every test lives with mom in the country side on a big farm house her bedroom is the nearest to the backdoor her pet horse Rose and pet dog Minn she loves being outdoors on the weekends she can only be outside or study at school she is part of the sweet princess program b/c she is the best in the class in study and cooking plus is cute _

_Hisolda_

_Is lay back and gets 50-80% on every test lives with dad in the city in a big apartment her bedroom is near the front door b/c she loves going to a party and other events her pets are her bird Annie and her cat Mo she loves being inside on the weekends the things she likes doing is playing the violin and going to places with BFFs at school she is the best in music playing plus_

_ she is part of the Music princess program _

_Emilie   
_

_Day __born- October 3rd 1996 12:20_

_where Hospital Room5B _

_look: she looks like her mom a lot she has long raven hair and big brown eyes small nose she is tall for her age _

_she loves reading and writing and riding her pet horse she is always nice if she is rude she must be sick kids who know her know that in school she's in the A-group top in the class loves school hates being loved by all her classmates b/c she wants to be alone _

_Partner: French she is going to be the next queen she is like Emilie but likes being in big crowds has a twin sister _

_Hisolda_

_day born- October 3rd 1996 12:22_

_where Hospital Room5B _

_look:like her dad has short dark-blue hair big hazel eyes medium nose tall for her age _

_she loves playing any music teaching her bird to talk she is nice but sometimes rude her and her sister are most of the time the same but Hisolda loves going to a party her dad let's her do what she wants in school she is part of the Star Princess program she is ranked 5th in class she's in the A-group loves being loved by all hates being in class but the singing room she likes_

_Partner:Layla is going to be the next queen of the Music Kingdom is the same as Hisolda but makes her study has twin sister_

_Jean_

_day born April 24th 1996 2:00_

_where:(poor family) at home in mom bedroom (that what he was told)_

_look:has blond hair medium blue eyes normal size nose normal tallness_

_His parents became famous so they wanted him to become a artist but he want to do cooking so he goes to Academy he is going to be a first year he is related to Makoto they meet in Mari Garden he is his long lost brother born a hour after him because he was put in adoption his parents did not want him because they found out he had asthma they did not to worry about him (mean)_

_(well show at the end for the next book)_

_Zahwah_

_DOB: May 5th 1995_

_where:room Hospital RoomA1_

_look:has curly blue hair small black eyes small nose and is short_

_her parents are rich and are amazing singers and they want her to sing too she likes singing but not as her life long job she wants to be a travelling singer and voiln player so she is the entertainment for Ichigo cake shop she becomes Emilie and Hisolda new friend they just love her but she gets mad at them a lot because she is not singing or playing as much as she wants to plus her music spirit praises Layla all long and that makes her mad_

_Babbette_

_DOB:March 25th 1995_

_where:(on vacation) on a plane 2nd class_

_look:has pink wavy hair big pink eyes small nose and normal height _

_her parents are middle class they own a small cake shop Babbette is the best waiter of the small cafe she is good at making small cakes any kind she writes songs so when she hears of Hisolda she comes looking for all the way from USA she dose not have a spirit because she dose not know if she loves music or making sweets so she is always being toss around by Emilie and Hisolda she is in the middle of everything so at the end of a chapter she will choose who she wants to be and later gets a Music or Sweets spirit_

* * *

_And these are my characters for my stories _


End file.
